Todo al ganador
by Maria Branwell
Summary: Adaptación de la película Mamma Mía al Universo Marvel, utilizando la pareja Wanda y Visión como principal. Wanda Maximoff se encuentra preparando la boda de su hijo Billy cuando recibe la visita inesperada de los tres grandes amores del pasado. ¿Qué hará cuando el amor que creía muerto vuelva a renacer?
1. Prólogo

**Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia ScarletVision, inspirada en la película Mamma Mía. Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo estoy realizando una adaptación de uno de mis musicales favoritos con una de mis OTPs de Marvel.**

 **Disfrutad :)**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Billy sabía que su madre lo mataría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, pero iba a casarse en apenas unas semanas y necesitaba saber quién era su padre.

Gracias a un viejo diario de su madre había descubierto que ella había tenido no solo uno, sino hasta tres amores en esa época: Víctor Shade, Stephen Strange y James Barnes. Quizá hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a su madre que quién de esos hombres era su padre, pero Billy no se había atrevido. Wanda siempre se había mostrado reacia a hablar sobre el hombre que simplemente había aportado un poco de esperma para su creación.

Su hermano Thomas, al contrario que él, nunca se había mostrado interesado por saber quien era su padre. Él alegaba que si ese hombre hubiera querido saber de ellos se encontraría allí en esos momentos.

Billy estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás en el último momento, aunque después lo pensó mejor. Lo más seguro era que ninguno de esos hombres apareciera por allí el día de la boda, así que tampoco había mucho que perder. Estaba claro que uno de esos tres hombres era su padre, y él deseaba casarse acompañado por su figura paterna, así que al menos debía intentarlo.

Finalmente lanzó los sobres al servicio postal de la isla. Víctor Shade, Bucky Barnes y Stephen Strange estaban oficialmente invitados a su boda. El destino estaba echado, ya solo quedaba esperar resultados.


	2. Las visitas

**CAPÍTULO 1: LAS VISITAS**

* * *

Apenas quedaban tres días para la boda, y el estrés estaba a punto de consumir a Wanda. No podía parar de pensar en las catástrofes que podían llegar a ocurrir en plena boda, como por ejemplo que alguno de los novios se arrepintiera o que la iglesia se cayera a pedazos encima de los invitados. Sabía que tenía que pensar en positivo, pero no podía evitar el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Aunque consideraba que Billy era aún demasiado joven para casarse, ella no tenía derecho a interferir en su decisión. Además, Wanda adoraba a Teddy, siempre lo había considerado un chico encantador. En el pasado su hijo había tenido muchos problemas debido a su orientación sexual, pero fue en parte gracias a Teddy que había aprendido a aceptarse tal y como era. Y Wanda se lo agradecía.

Al menos la dichosa boda tenía algunas cosas buenas, como la llegada a la isla de sus dos grandes amigas de la adolescencia: Natasha Romanoff y Okoye Milaje. No la visitaban desde hacía más de un año debido a los ocupados trabajos de ambas. Okoye era la líder de la guardia real de un rey africano, mientras que Natasha trabajaba para una agencia de espionaje y antiterrorismo.

Al verlas en el embarcadero Wanda fue corriendo en su busca, emocionada. Sus amigas reaccionaron casi de la misma manera, soltando las maletas y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin estéis aquí!- Exclamó Wanda en cuanto se separaron del abrazo -¡Os he echado tanto de menos! No os imagináis el desastre que es todo esto. ¡Mi hijo se casa en tres días y ni siquiera sé que voy a ponerme!

Okoye suspiró y colocó las manos en los hombros de Wanda para calmarla.

-Wanda, no pasa nada - Intentó tranquilizarla –Es normal que estés nerviosa, pero todo irá bien. La boda será preciosa y tu hijo será muy feliz con Teddy.

-Okoye tiene razón, todo irá bien, Wanda- Señaló Nat -¿Dónde están los niños? Quiero verles.

-¿Niños? Por favor, uno de ellos se va a casar en tres días- Se quejó Wanda -Han crecido tan rápido...

Nat y Okoye recogieron sus maletas del suelo y fueron detrás de Wanda para subirse al coche rojo de esta. Durante todo el camino estuvieron contándose sus vidas y últimas anécdotas. Nat habló de que se había ligado a un soldado de guerra, pero que este finalmente había vuelto al ejército y habían roto la relación, mientras que Okoye señaló que ella no quería noviazgo con nadie, sino que se debía totalmente a Wakanda.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por el rey T'Challa- Comentó Okoye -Desde que me nombró jefa de la guardia no lo he dejado solo, espero que pueda coordinar bien a las Dora.

-Bueno, pues durante estos días eres nuestra. Wakanda puede protegerse sola mientras tanto, ¿Os es que van a caer unos alienígenas del cielo para atacarla?- Bromeó Nat, provocando una carcajada grupal -¡Tenemos que hacer un trato: olvidarnos completamente del trabajo y disfrutar! Aún estoy triste por mi soldado, así que pienso olvidarlo durante este viaje.

-¿Tú? ¿Triste por un hombre?- Ironizó Wanda, que no tenía constancia de que Nat se hubiera enamorado alguna vez. Más bien su amiga era de vivir la vida sin compromisos, simplemente aceptando lo que el presente le trajera.

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo sentimientos- Se quejó ella, fingiendo indignación -Y mi Steve era un genio en la cama. ¿Sabéis que teníamos un juego llamado Fondue? Consistía en...

Wanda y Okoye lanzaron un sonido de protesta para cortarla, ya que no querían conocer ese tipo de detalles de su vida amorosa aunque Natasha siempre estuviera dispuesta a hablar de ello.

Llegaron por fin a los límites del hotel, donde Wanda aparcó el coche en un estacionamiento de tierra que estaba libre. Vio sonriente como sus hijos salían del hotel y corrían a abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡Billy, Tommy!- Gritaron ambas, abrazando a los niños con amor -No me puedo creer que finalmente vayas a casarte, Billy. Eres tan pequeño aún- Dijo Nat esta vez, desordenándole el pelo.

El aludido rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco, provocando que su hermano soltara una carcajada.

-Estoy enamorado, tía Nat- Señaló Billy -¿No consiste el amor en esto? ¿Comprometerte y demostrarle a la persona que amas que lo harías todo por ella?

-Eres un cursi- Bromeó Thomas, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

Wanda soltó un pequeño bufido que afortunadamente solo fue escuchado por Okoye, que la miró con tristeza. Hacia tantos años que el amor había dejado de ser importante para Wanda que las palabras de su hijo solo le hacían gracia. Pero no podía ser ella quien destruyera sus sueños, ya se daría cuenta él solo cuando creciera. Al y al cabo, solo era un niño. Igual que había sido ella años atrás cuando se había quedado embarazada.

Recordar esa época le causaba daño, así que alejó esos pensamientos y sonrió. Dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y acompañó a sus amigas hasta la habitación que les había asignado en el hotel. Todo estaba hecho un desastre y medio en ruinas, así que les pidió por favor que no se apoyaran en sitios que pudieran romperse, tales como barandillas, ventanas, o siquiera paredes. Era preferible que tocaran lo menos posible y siguieran vivas hasta el día de la boda.

A Okoye se le ocurrió ir a abrir una ventana para que entrara algo de luz, y aunque Wanda quiso impedírselo fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto Okoye tocó la manija de la ventana, el marco se despegó y cayó al suelo del exterior. Wanda fue inmediatamente a mirar por ella, esperando que no le hubiera caído a nadie encima.

-Lo siento- Murmuró Okoye -Estás cosas pasan, no debes preocuparte.

-Tienes razón, estás cosas pasan muy normalmente en mi hotel- Suspiró Wanda -Ya os he dicho que todo es un desastre. Años invertidos en este sitio para que las ventanas se sigan cayendo. La parte positiva es que no creo que nada vaya a ser peor que esto- Murmuró.

-¿De verdad sigues sin querer ayuda de Wakanda? El rey T'Challa…

Wanda negó con la cabeza antes de que su amiga continuara. Okoye y Nat ya le habían ofrecido dinero para renovar el hotel, pero ella siempre se había negado. No quería que nadie pagara sus deudas.

-Las cosas se van a solucionar, Wanda- Intentó consolarla Nat -Al hotel aún le faltan un par de arreglos pero... ¡Nada que Wanda Maximoff no puedo solucionar! ¡Somos el equipo Never Alone! ¿Recordáis? ¿Y quién puede con Never Alone?

-¡Nadie puede con Never Alone!- Exclamó Wanda sin muchas ganas -Todo saldrá bien, lo sé. Solo estoy nerviosa.

* * *

Al otro lado del mar un hombre rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en el embarcadero, bufando por su mala suerte. Acababa de perder el barco que debía llevarlo a la isla donde residía el antiguo amor de su vida, y ahora tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder viajar. Podía permitirse una noche en un hotel, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de volver a ver a Wanda. Ella le había mandado una carta invitándolo a la boda de su hijo, ¡Se había acordado de él después de tantos años! Y él por supuesto no iba a rechazar la oferta. No solo quería volver a ver a Wanda, sino que quería conocer al chico. ¿Cuántos años tendría el niño? Una parte de él no dejaba de darle vueltas a ello.

-¿Necesita cruzar al otro lado?- Preguntó un hombre que se encontraba subido en un barco de tamaño mediano. Era un tipo con rostro serio, el pelo largo oscuro recogido en una coleta y con un brazo de metal.

-Sí, si soy sincero. Pero acabo de perder mi transporte- Respondió Víctor, apesadumbrado.

-Pues estás de suerte, casualmente viajo hasta la isla. No me importa compartir el camino, será entretenido. Sube al barco, no pierdo nada.

Víctor dudó durante unos segundos, pensando en los pros y los contras de compartir el camino con ese hombre. Finalmente aceptó y subió al barco.

-Me llamo Víctor, disculpe que no me haya presentado. Víctor Shade, pero llámeme Víctor- Dijo, tendiendo su mano para entrechocársela.

El hombre del brazo de metal asintió, estrechando su mano.

-Yo soy James Barnes, encantado igualmente. Puede llamarme James, o Bucky, como me llaman los amigos.

Víctor asintió. Esperaba que partieran pronto, ya que deseaba hablar con Wanda cuanto antes, pero tampoco quería meter prisa al pobre hombre que se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Van ustedes a la isla?- Preguntó una voz desde el embarcadero -He perdido el barco que me llevaba hasta allí y me preguntaba si podrían llevarme. Puedo pagar el viaje que me costó el billete del barco.

-¡Pero qué casualidad! Mi amigo Víctor también lo ha perdido- Dijo Bucky, sonriente -Suba usted también, hombre. No tengo problema en llevarlos, pero mejor partamos ya a nuestro destino antes de que aparezcan más invitados sorpresa- Rió -Soy James Barnes, por cierto, pero puede llamarme Bucky.

-Yo soy Víctor Shade, y con Víctor me va bien.

-Muchas gracias- Aceptó el hombre, subiendo al barco -Yo soy el doctor Stephen Strange. Encantado de conocerlos. ¿Van ustedes a la boda, por casualidad?

Tanto Bucky como Víctor lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Sí, voy a la boda del joven Billy Maximoff- Respondió Bucky. Víctor asintió en silencio -¡Parece que el destino nos ha juntado aquí a los tres! Es increíble.

Stephen sonrió, pensando en las casualidades de la vida, mientras que Víctor comenzó a replantearse cosas. Quizá solo fuera una casualidad de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, faltaban tres días para la boda, y todos los invitados se presentarían durante esa fecha.


	3. Los posibles padres

**CAPÍTULO 2: LOS POSIBLES PADRES**

* * *

Billy había estado nervioso desde que había mandado las dichosas invitaciones de boda a sus posibles padres. Había ido cada día al puerto con la esperanza de cruzarse con alguno de ellos, aunque siempre regresaba a casa con malos resultados. Había decidido que ese sería el último día en acudir a la embarcación, ya que lo único que conseguía con ello era quedar destrozado por el resultado fallido.

Fue entonces cuando vio un barco aparecer con tres viajeros dentro, y de alguna manera supo que eran ellos. No sabía explicar cómo, pero sabía que uno de ellos era su padre. Solo tenía que acercarse un poco y comprobar con quién sentía la conexión.

Pudo apreciarlos mejor una vez que bajaron del barco y se acercaron. El primero era un hombre un tanto extraño, moreno y con una barba perfectamente recortada. Vestía una túnica de color verde acompañada con unos pantalones negros. El siguiente era un tipo de pelo largo y aspecto serio, con un brazo de metal. Este vestía algo más desaliñado, aunque no por ello menos elegante. El último, y quizá el que más llamó su atención, era un tipo rubio de piel muy clara y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Por su aspecto parecía ser inglés.

-Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son...?- Comenzó a preguntar, pero se trabó en mitad de la frase.

-James Barnes, un gusto -Saludó el del brazo de metal -Este es Víctor Shade y el estirado es Stephen Strange- Los señaló uno a uno conforme los presentaba.

-No querer ponerme tus calcetines sucios no me hace ser un estirado- Se quejó el aludido, rodando los ojos. Después se giró hacia Billy -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy...soy Billy Maximoff- Se presentó una vez que pudo encontrar la voz, ya que con la emoción casi se había quedado sin habla -Vengan conmigo, por favor- Pidió.

Que sus padres hubieran aparecido finalmente era tan bueno como malo. No podía llevarlos al hotel, ya que su madre no tardaría en verlos y los mataría, así que se le ocurrió una idea mejor: llevarlos al cobertizo. Allí nadie los vería, y el lugar era lo suficientemente cómodo y grande para los tres. Al menos los tendría allí hasta que sintiera por fin la dichosa conexión padre/hijo que se le estaba resistiendo.

-¿Me esperan un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Los tres asintieron, y dejaron que Billy se retirara un momento para hablar con teléfono. No tenía alternativa, necesitaba a su hermano. Lo llamó por teléfono y le suplicó que limpiara un poco el cobertizo y que acomodara la habitación para que tres personas pudieran pasar allí unas noches.

-Billy, ¿La boda te ha vuelto tonto?- Preguntó su hermano como respuesta –Tenemos un hotel en el que pueden hospedarse.

-¡No, te lo explico luego! Pero por favor, es urgente. Necesito que hagas lo que te he pedido ¡Y sin que mamá te vea! Sería desastroso que se diera cuenta. Por favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea. Billy se empezó a temer que su hermano no quisiera ayudarlo.

-Vale- Terminó aceptando Thomas con un suspiro -Pero como no me cuentes que sucede se lo contaré todo.

Billy agradeció a su hermano y colgó. Después regresó con los tres turistas, que se encontraban muy animados charlando sobre lo calmada que estaba la tempestad. Billy tosió para llamar su atención.

-Tengo algo que decirles...Ustedes creen que ha sido mi madre la que los ha invitado, pero en realidad...he sido yo- Confesó.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamaron los tres a la vez, indignados -¡No voy a tolerar engaños! ¿Era esto una broma?

-¡No, no, no!- Dijo rápidamente el chico -¡Por favor no se marchen! Yo los invité porque...mi madre, Wanda, me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Siempre menciona a sus grandes amigos de la adolescencia- Mintió -¡Y yo quería darle una sorpresa invitándoos! Lo que pasa es que...ahora está un poco estresada, y quiero que la sorpresa sea perfecta, así que tendremos que mantener vuestra presencia en secreto hasta que considere que mi madre esté lista.

Los tres lo miraron con cautela, sin creerse demasiado las palabras del joven.

-No creo que Wanda quiera verme- Murmuró Víctor, haciendo una mueca. Él quería quedarse, pero si no había sido Wanda la que lo había invitado significaba que no querría verlo ni en pintura -La última vez...las cosas no acabaron bien.

-¡Pero fue hace muchos años!- Exclamó Billy, riendo forzadamente -Siendo sincero, no esperaba que vinierais, pero ya que estáis aquí no podéis iros.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, pensativos, hasta que finalmente Bucky se encogió de hombros y asintió. El siguiente en aceptar fue Stephen, aunque con algo más de desconfianza. Víctor, por otra parte, simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo con curiosidad. Sus sospechas seguían cobrando forma, ya que Billy era exactamente lo que había esperado encontrar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?- Preguntó Víctor finalmente.

Billy supo que el hombre ya estaría haciendo cálculos para comprobar si era su padre, pero él no podía permitir aquello. Ninguno de ellos sabría la verdad hasta que Billy lo decidiera.

-19- Mintió. Algún día les diría la verdad, quizá, pero no era el momento -¿Se van a quedar, entonces?

Todos miraron expectantes a Víctor, hasta que este finalmente asintió. Billy los llevó en su coche ranchero hasta el hotel, aunque los obligó a moverse por la zona trasera, donde no solía haber mucha gente, hasta que llegaron al cobertizo. Los obligó a entrar dentro con rapidez, y después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca, entró él también. Allí se encontraba su hermano preparando la última cama. Thomas analizó a los invitados y después pasó a mirar a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

-Buenos días, señores- Saludó el chico -Soy Thomas Maximoff. Les estaba preparando la habitación para que...estén cómodos.

Los tres miraron el lugar con disgusto. Realmente no era una habitación cinco estrellas, pero Billy no había tenido tiempo para pensar en un sitio mejor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?- Preguntó Víctor, esta vez a Thomas.

Billy maldijo por lo bajo. Al parecer no sabía mentir tan bien como pensaba. Respondió antes de que su hermano lo estropeara todo.

-¡19! Ambos tenemos 19. Somos gemelos- Explicó, acercándose a su hermano y dándole una palmada en la espalda -Los dos hemos querido preparar esta sorpresa para mamá, y hemos pensado que este es un buen lugar para ustedes.

-Si...eh, una sorpresa para mamá- Respondió Tommy, fingiendo otra sonrisa -En fin...esto está listo...Si nos disculpan, debo mantener una charla en privado con mi hermano. Un placer, señores.

-¡Y ni se les ocurra salir de aquí! Por favor, no olviden lo importante que es la sorpresa. ¡Y mi madre no puede veros ni saber que os he invitado!

Thomas casi sacó a rastras a Billy, dispuesto a matarlo por haber invitado a la boda a tres completos desconocidos y obligarle a él a cubrirlo. Solo paró de arrastrar a su hermano cuando se encontraron en el gallinero, donde apenas los iban a escuchar las gallinas y los pollos.

-¿Me puedes explicar quiénes son esos tíos?- Preguntó Thomas, enfadado.

-Yo...son nuestros padres. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos es papá...

Thomas pasó del enfado a un completo estado de shock, y Billy tuvo que comenzar a contar desde el principio. El descubrimiento del diario, las cartas y la mentira que acababa de idear hasta que descubriera quien era de verdad su padre.

Cuando Thomas pasó un rato sin hablar Billy se preocupó de verdad por si a su hermano le había dado algo, pero este no tardó en reaccionar lanzándole el pienso de las gallinas a la cara y obligándole a esconderse detrás de una caja de madera.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Y luego mamá nos matará a los dos por ocultarle esto! ¿Pero cómo demonios esperabas saber quién es papá si no lo has visto en tu vida? -Respiró hondo y paró de lanzarle comida -Vale, vale, dime que al menos tienes una idea de cual de los tres es.

Billy negó con la cabeza y volvió a esconderse al instante. Esta vez, sin embargo, Thomas no tuvo intención de tirarle nada más.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, entonces?

-Hay que ocultárselo a mamá hasta que lo decidamos- Sentenció Billy -Si se entera de esto, definitivamente nos mata.

Thomas cerró los ojos y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con el dedo anular y el índice, intentando calmarse.

* * *

Wanda sabía que debería haber invertido la tarde en arreglar la ventana rota y demás cosas productivas, pero sus amigas se lo habían impedido. Nat había llevado una botella de whisky para que brindaran y celebraran por la futura boda, y Wanda no había podido negarse. Llevaba mucho sin pasar un rato tan agradable lejos del trabajo y el estrés, y se merecía aquello.

-En serio, chicas, tengo que arreglaros la ventana- Señaló. A esas alturas estaba un poco ebria, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de usar un taladro -¡No puedo dejaros así!

-¡No, no, no!- Exclamó Nat, sujetando a Wanda de los hombros y obligándola a echarse de nuevo en la cama en la que estaban las tres tumbadas -Nosotras hemos contado nuestras locuras amorosas, pero ti no sabemos nada. ¿Hay algún isleño por ahí que haya conquistado tu corazón?

Wanda comenzó a reír sin parar, pensando en lo mucho que afectaba el alcohol a su amiga.

-Por favor, ¿Me ves con ganas de aguantar a un cuarentón patético que me declare amor eterno un día y al siguiente se vaya con la primera que encuentre? Ni loca, ya tuve bastante de eso, y ahora por favor, dejadme ir en busca del dichoso taladro.

-Yo te apoyo totalmente- Asintió Okoye- Las relaciones románticas nublan nuestro verdadero sentido del deber.

-¡Pero tú vives por tu rey wakandiano, eso no cuenta!- Se quejó Nat.

-Juré protección a Wakanda y me debo a ello. Supongo que cada persona se compromete con causas diferentes.

A pesar de las protestas de Nat, Wanda finalmente pudo salir de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaría el dichoso taladro, aunque recordaba que la última vez se lo había dejado al empleado del bar, Sam Wilson.

El señor Wilson había sido militar en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, hasta que tuvo que renunciar tras la depresión que le ocasionó la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Había llegado a la isla hacia más de diez años con intenciones de relajarse en un viaje sabático, aunque finalmente había decidido quedarse al saber que Wanda buscaba empleados para el bar.

Sam era prácticamente otro tío para Tommy y Billy, y un verdadero amigo para Wanda. Ella a veces le había preguntado si se arrepentía de haber renunciado a su vida como paracaidista militar, y él solía responder que de no haberlo hecho nunca hubiera conocido a la dueña de hotel más desastrosa del mundo.

-Hola Sam -Saludó Wanda -¿Sabes dónde está el taladro? Recuerdo habértelo dejado la última vez. Tengo una ventana que arreglar- Comenzó a reírse como loca, evidenciando su estado ebrio.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de arreglar nada, Wanda- Bromeó Sam -Pero está en el cobertizo ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? Parece que habéis tenido una buena fiesta…

-¿Ayudarme? ¡No! Todo está genial –Sonrió –Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

-Vale, pero grita si necesitas ayuda y te aseguro que iré volando.

Wanda asintió y se fue directa a por el dichoso taladro. El aire fresco le había despejado un poco la mente, pero eso no impidió que fuera dando tumbos hasta el cobertizo.

Al abrir la puerta fue tal el impacto que recibió que tuvo que cerrarla de golpe y esconderse tras la pared. Al parecer estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba, ya que veía cosas que no tenían sentido. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a una ventana para comprobar si sus ojos habían visto bien.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y pellizcarse la piel, porque no se creía lo que había allí dentro. Víctor, que seguía con su dulce cara de ángel. Stephen, tan correcto y atractivo como siempre. Bucky, con su cara de diablillo y ahora portando un brazo de color gris. Sus grandes amores de la adolescencia, solo que un poco más viejos.

Todos juntos, todos juntos en su cobertizo.


	4. El secreto

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL SECRETO**

* * *

Wanda no sabía si estaba tan borracha que estaba imaginando cosas, si estaba delirando, o si simplemente el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se dedicó a rodear el cobertizo y mirar ventana tras ventana, incluso se subió al techo por una escalera desgastada para mirar desde una trampilla, con la esperanza de que el ángulo cambiara lo que veía, pero obteniendo siempre los mismos resultados.

-Esto no es real, no es real- Intentaba mentalizarse, pero cada vez que miraba por la trampilla sus ojos le demostraban lo contrario. Descubrió a lo lejos como sus hijos se acercaban al lugar, lo que la puso más nerviosa aún. ¿Billy y Thomas los habrían visto? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Debía impedirlo a como diera lugar. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el techo, sin reparar en que había dejado abierta una trampilla, por la que tropezó y cayó en medio de un grito.

Esperó estamparse contra el suelo, pero en lugar de eso cayó justo encima de un cuerpo blando. Este lanzó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa que Wanda reconoció claramente como el de Víctor. Durante unos segundos se quedó en shock sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo y mirando esos ojos azules a los que tanto había amado en el pasado. En cuanto pudo ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando se levantó y se limpió la ropa como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí vosotros?- Preguntó, pasando del estado de shock al enfado.

Miró primero a Stephen, luego a Bucky y finalmente a Víctor, que ya se había puesto en pie. Definitivamente no podía negarse lo que estaba viendo. Pero tampoco podía ser casualidad que los tres estuviesen ahí, eso era imposible. ¿Por qué los dioses la castigaban de esa manera?

-Me alegro de verte, Wanda- Saludó Bucky –Debo decir que sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

La aludida bufó, conociendo perfectamente los trucos halagüeños de Bucky. Así la había conquistado en el pasado, y aunque las cosas entre ellos no habían acabado desastrosamente mal, ella hubiera preferido no volver a verlo. Más bien quiso dejarlo como un recuerdo agradable.

-Por una vez concuerdo con el señor Barnes- Dijo Stephen –Es un placer volver a verte, Wanda. Aún tenemos una clase de baile pendiente- Sonrió, tratando de calmar el ambiente tan tenso.

Wanda frunció los labios, pensativa. Recordaba aquellos momentos que vivió con Stephen. Siempre habían permanecido en su corazón con bastante cariño. Con él había encontrado una especie de mejor amigo, ya que ambos habían compartido los mismos sueños y preocupaciones. Sin embargo, por algún motivo las cosas no fueron a más, y ellos acabaron tomando caminos separados.

Su mirada se posó por fin en Víctor, o Visión como ella lo había apodado, el único hombre al que había amado de verdad, y el mismo que la había dejado completamente destrozada. Su historia con Visión había sido tan breve como intensa. Ella lo había amado con locura, pero su error fue creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Cuando descubrió que Visión estaba comprometido y que solo había utilizado como entretenimiento, todos sus sueños e ilusiones se transformaron en lamentos y dolor.

-Yo también me alegro de…Te había extrañado - Dijo Víctor en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó.

-Bien, muy graciosa la presentación. ¿Ahora podéis explicarme que hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Wanda, intentando disimular el dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Tres completos desconocidos que se ponen de acuerdo para visitar la isla, ¿no es una agradable casualidad?- Comentó Stephen, mirando a los otros para que le siguieran el juego -Y un amable...isleño... nos trajo aquí porque las habitaciones del hotel estaban agotadas.

-Sí, eso mismo- Asintió Víctor.

-¿Justamente en mi cobertizo?- Ironizó Wanda, arqueando una ceja.

-El mundo es pequeño- Señaló Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Creéis que soy idiota?- Voceó Wanda finalmente, tropezando hacia atrás debido al estado el que estaba. Se apoyó contra una televisión vieja para no hacer más el ridículo -¡A vosotros nadie os ha invitado! ¡No tenéis derecho a estar aquí! - Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse antes de pedir amablemente que se marcharan cuanto antes -Mirad, chicos, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, una boda que organizar, y no puedo...lidiar con vosotros también. Tenéis que marcharos. Aquí no sois bienvenidos.

-Pero no es necesario que te preocupes, estamos bien- Señaló Stephen, ganándose una mirada afirmativa de los otros hombres -Nos gusta este lugar.

-Yo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo regresar a la isla, no me iré tan pronto- Dijo Víctor, dando un paso adelante hacia ella -Sabes lo mucho que amaba este sitio.

Wanda trató de no recordar, de alejar de su mente aquellos momentos que habían vivido juntos, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo y desear que todo hubiera sido diferente. Alejó la fantasía de inmediato y dio varios pasos más hacia atrás. No pensaba caer en el juego de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que queráis o no- Dijo fríamente -Os quiero fuera de mi isla mañana mismo. No tenéis derecho a estar aquí.

Salió del cobertizo prácticamente corriendo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan mal, casi desde aquel verano en que había amado y perdido a los tres. Caminó dando tumbos y maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué mal había causado a los dioses para que la castigasen de esa forma? Comenzó a sentir que todo se nublaba a su alrededor, hasta que fue absorbida por completo por una profunda oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer completamente fue un "mamá".

Despertó en su cama unas horas más tarde. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada por sus dos hijos, Teddy, y sus amigas. Todos la miraban con preocupación, como si hubieran esperado que no despertara nunca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundida, llevándose las manos a las sienes para tratar de calmarse.

-Parece que la borrachera de anoche te pasó factura- Bromeó Nat, ganándose un codazo por parte de Okoye -Thomas te encontró justo cuando te desmayaste. Creo que nos pasamos un poco con el alcohol.

-No debiste haber bebido tanto, mamá- Regañó Billy, cruzándose de brazos. Teddy le pasó una mano por los hombros, intentando consolarlo -Nos asustaste mucho.

Wanda comenzó a hacer memoria. Había bebido, sí, pero algo le decía que no había sido eso lo que la había hecho perder el control de sí misma. Recordaba una ventana rota, y también haber ido en busca del taladro. Pero entonces...entonces se había encontrado con tres personas de su pasado, y había perdido el control. Abrió los ojos como platos al recordarlo, aumentando con ese gesto el dolor de cabeza.

Volvió a intentar levantarse. Debía comprobar si seguían en la isla o si se habían ido por fin, pero su hijo Thomas la obligó a volver a acostarse.

-¿Pero qué haces, mamá? ¡No puedes levantarte!- La regañó.

-Pero tengo que...- Se calló de golpe, recordando que sus hijos no sabían nada del asunto -Dejadme a solas con Nat y Okoye, por favor, tengo que hablar con ellas.

Ni Billy ni Tommy hicieron ademán de irse, así que Teddy tuvo que sujetar a ambos de cada brazo y obligarlos a marcharse. Billy protestó, pero finalmente sucumbió a las órdenes de su futuro esposo.

-¡No me desmayé por el alcohol! Al menos no solo por eso- Empezó a explicar Wanda, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia. Se las limpió como pudo y continuó hablando -Víctor está aquí, en la isla, y no solo él, James Barnes y Stephen Strange también- Sollozó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Víctor? ¿El padre de Tommy y Billy?- Preguntó Okoye, estupefacta -¿Se ha enterado de que son sus hijos y ha venido a...?

-¡No!- La cortó Wanda, muerta de miedo de que eso pasara -Ellos no saben nada de Tommy y Billy y no deben saberlo. No sé el motivo por el que han venido. Dicen que es casualidad, ¡Pero no los creo! Son unos mentirosos, los tres. Nunca se han preocupado de sus hijos, no tienen derecho a aparecer ahora -Siguió llorando más fuerte aún -Y ni siquiera sé quién de los tres es el padre.

Nat se tumbó junto a Wanda y la abrazó, intentando darle consuelo. Okoye, por otra parte, se sentó a su izquierda y tomó su mano para masajearla.

-Pero tú siempre dijiste que era Víctor.

-Porque eso es lo que hubiera querido yo. Pero no puedo asegurarlo. Cuando Víctor se marchó para casarse con su prometida me estuve viendo con Bucky, y antes de eso ocurrió mi encuentro con Stephen. No sé quién es el padre- Escondió la cara en el hombro de Nat y siguió llorando.

-¿Quieres que comprobemos si se han ido? Dime donde los viste- Pidió Okoye, levantándose de la cama -Te prometo que si no se han ido yo misma los obligaré a marcharse.

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Nat, incorporándose también -No pienso perderme el espectáculo.

-Están en el viejo cobertizo... Pero chicas, ni se os ocurra...- Comenzó Wanda, pero demasiado tarde puesto que las dos amigas ya habían echado a correr.

Wanda soltó un profundo lamento antes de levantarse de la cama y seguir a sus amigas. Ignoró el pinchazo que le dio la cabeza y casi corrió tras ellas pidiéndoles que no hicieran nada.

Nat y Okoye entraron al cobertizo, apresuradas por ver a los tres grandes amores de Wanda, solo para descubrir que allí no había nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera había señal de que hubiera habido alguien el día anterior, aunque el lugar estaba más limpio de lo que imaginaban. Wanda llegó unos minutos después junto a ellas, soltando un grito ahogado al ver que ellos ya no estaban.

-O estabas muy borracha y lo has imaginado, o te han hecho caso y se han marchado- Señaló Nat- Apostaría por lo primero, creo que el alcohol te jugó una mala pasada.

-¡No!- Exclamó Wanda, indignada -No estaba tan borracha, ellos estaban aquí

Entró al cobertizo asombrada de la tranquilidad que había allí, y esperando encontrar alguna prueba que determinara que ella no estaba loca. Entonces la encontró, una flor con forma de corazón que ella le había regalado a Visión hacía años. Estaba segura de que era la misma, ya que se la había regalado justo después de que hicieran el amor por primera vez. ¿Por qué la había guardado? ¿Y por qué se la devolvía ahora?

La enseñó a sus amigas, explicándoles lo que significaba esa simple flor, y entonces hizo ademán de volver a echarse a llorar.

-¡Oh, no, Wanda!- Exclamó Nat, quitándole la flor de las manos y tirándola al suelo. Después la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo -Ya se han ido, no pasa nada.

Okoye asintió, mirando el lugar en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro segundo lema, Wanda?- Preguntó Nat. La aludida negó con la cabeza, en esos momentos no estaba para pensar en nada -Recuérdaselo Oko.

-No tenemos segundo lema- Respondió ella, confusa.

-¡No se llora por tíos!- Exclamó Nat como si fuera obvio -¡Ese es nuestro lema! Somos unas tías guapísimas que podrían conquistar a cualquier tío de esta bendita isla. ¿Se llora por un idiota del pasado? ¡No! ¿Y sabéis que vamos a hacer? ¡Una fiesta para celebrar la boda de Billy! Esta misma noche.

-Me parece muy buena idea- Sonrió Okoye -¡Nada mejor que una celebración para rebatir los dolores del alma! La última vez que asistí a una fiesta fue durante la coronación del rey T'Challa, hace unos meses. Recuerdo la hermosura de Wakanda plagada de detalles con oro y madera- Suspiró nostálgica.

-Bueno, esto no es Wakanda, pero te prometo que ¡Vamos a organizar la fiesta del siglo! -Zarandeó un poco a Wanda -Y tú a descansar mientras tanto, deberás estar lista para esta noche.

Wanda no estaba muy animada, pero terminó sonriendo levemente a sus amigas. Ellas tenían razón, no podía derrumbarse por asuntos del pasado.

* * *

Billy, Tommy y Teddy acudieron corriendo al cobertizo una vez que dejaron a Wanda con sus amigas. Tommy aseguraba haber visto a su madre salir del cobertizo, y se temía que no se había desmayado por la borrachera. Al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío, echaron a correr rápidamente al coche para acudir al embarcadero e impedir que se marcharan. Billy le explicó a Teddy lo que estaba pasando de manera muy resumida, y aunque este no se quedó muy conforme, decidió ayudar.

Thomas, por otra parte, temía que Billy acabara cometiendo alguna locura, por lo que fue con él para poder vigilarlo. Él no entendía el empeño de su hermano por querer conocer a su padre, pero como hermano sentía que debía apoyarlo.

Llegaron al puerto cuando el barco de Bucky ya estaba navegando. Billy gruñó por lo bajo y dio una patada al aire, sintiéndose desesperado por haberlos perdido finalmente. Tanto esfuerzo por tener a su padre en su boda había sido tirado por la borda.

-No puedes hacer nada, Billy- Dijo Teddy, tomando su mano entre las suyas e intentando calmarlo -No podías retenerlos aquí para siempre sin explicarles el motivo.

-¡Pero no pueden irse! ¡Prometieron quedarse a nuestra boda! No pueden marcharse- Se lamentó.

Billy separó su mano con brusquedad de la de Teddy y se sentó sobre la madera del embarcadero. Bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, evitando que lo vieran llorar. Thomas se colocó a su lado y le palmeó los hombros, intentando consolarlo.

-Lo siento, Billy, pero Teddy tiene raz…¿Qué demonios hace?

Billy no supo a qué se refería su hermano hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio a su novio quitándose la camisa y lanzándose al agua. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hermoso que era, hasta que finalmente se le aclaró la mente y comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Intentó impedirlo, pero Teddy ya había comenzado a nadar.

A pesar de las protestas de su cuñado y novio, Teddy no regresó al embarcadero. No era un experto en natación, pero sabía cómo mantener el ritmo para no agotarse. Con un único objetivo en mente nadó sin parar hasta llegar al barco, donde Bucky y Víctor le tendieron las manos para ayudarlo a subir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho?- Preguntó Bucky.

Teddy tuvo que respirar hondo y recuperar el aliento antes de poder contestar.

-No podéis iros- Dijo finalmente -¿Veis a esos chicos de allí?- Señaló el puerto, donde se veía a Billy intentando lanzarse al agua mientras su hermano lo sujetaba para impedírselo -Uno de ellos es mi prometido. Me caso en dos días. Y lo amo, lo amo tanto como para venir a buscaros y rogaros que os quedéis hasta la boda. Él quiere que estéis presentes, así que lo estaréis- Sonó más como una amenaza que como una súplica.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos, de verdad- Intervino Strange, sintiéndose culpable -Pero Wanda nos ha descubierto y nos ha pedido que nos marchemos. No queremos causar problemas.

-¿Por qué somos tan importantes?- Inquirió Bucky, sin entender nada lo que estaba pasando.

Por un minisegundo Teddy se planteó contarles la verdad, pero después suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No era su secreto, no era su obligación. Si Billy quería que ellos lo supieran debía ser él mismo quien les contara la verdad.

-No lo sé, ni yo mismo entiendo a veces a mi prometido- Mintió, quitándole importancia con un gesto -Por favor, solo hasta la boda.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, reflexionando sobre si era una buena o una nefasta idea.


	5. Día de padres

**CAPÍTULO 4: DÍA DE PADRES**

* * *

Los dos hermanos vieron asombrados como el barco daba la vuelta y regresaba al puerto. Billy se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Tommy, que le había impedido ir nadando tras su novio sabiendo que no tenía mucho aguante en el agua, y esperó pacientemente a que se acercaran.

-¿Queréis dar una vuelta en barco?- Preguntó Bucky desde la proa -Hace un día estupendo para navegar.

No hizo falta que preguntara dos veces, Billy y Tommy subieron. El primero se acercó a su novio para abrazarlo y darle un beso con todas sus ganas. Los carraspeos por parte del resto los obligaron a terminar con el beso, pero Billy continuó sin soltar su agarre.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos- Respondió Teddy, feliz de volver a ver a Billy sonreír -Se quedan hasta la boda. Ya me lo agradecerás luego- Susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Si por Billy hubiera sido se lo hubiera agradecido en ese mismo momento, pero se daba cuenta de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Se separó del abrazo a regañadientes, solo para darse cuenta de que nadie ya les estaba prestando atención. Bucky y Thomas estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre en qué dirección podían movese, Stephen miraba el horizonte pensativo, y Víctor simplemente tenía una foto entre sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Billy, sintiéndose un poco indiscreto aunque no pudiendo evitar manifestar su curiosidad -Disculpa, no pretendía...

-No pasa nada- Señaló Víctor, quitándole importancia -Son mis hijos -Le tendió la fotografía a Billy, que la tomó con curiosidad. En la foto aparecía Víctor con dos niños pequeños muy parecidos a él, solo que con la piel morena. Eran un niño y una niña -Vivian y Vin. Estoy seguro de que os caerían bien si los conocierais- Sonrió.

Billy sonrió de vuelta y le devolvió la foto. No había previsto que alguno de ellos pudiera tener otra familia, aunque era algo obvio si lo pensaba bien. Si al final Víctor resultaba ser su padre, entonces también habría ganado dos hermanos. Tendría que averiguar si los demás también tenían hijos, aunque lo dudaba.

Se mantuvieron dando vueltas por el océano y hablando sobre distintas cosas, por ejemplo sobre cómo se habían conocido Teddy y Billy, las numerosas novias que había tenido Thomas, o los viajes de Bucky a diferentes partes del mundo después de haber sido expulsado de la marina tras haber perdido el brazo.

Al final decidieron parar en una pequeña isla para poder comer algo. Encallaron el barco en una roca y se asentaron en un pequeño claro que había en medio de la selva. Bucky sacó algunas provisiones y bebidas que tenía de reserva y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Cómo conocisteis a mi madre?- Preguntó Thomas -Ella no nos ha contado muchos detalles…

-La conocí en un verano de hace ya más de 20 años- Contó Stephen -Ella fue como una estrella que apareció para iluminar mi camino. Conectamos casi de inmediato, como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos. También me hizo abrir los ojos con respecto a mí mismo, y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello- Sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos -Vuestra madre era una mujer asombrosa, aunque estoy seguro de que lo sigue siendo, por supuesto.

-También era una luchadora- Continuó Víctor, tomando un trago de agua de una botella -Yo también la conocí en verano, justo cuando murió su hermano- Frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo -¿Os ha hablado alguna vez de vuestro tío Pietro?

Tommy y Billy asintieron. Su tío Pietro había muerto antes de que ellos pudiesen conocerlo, pero su madre siempre les había contado lo buen hombre que había sido. Ellos habían sido muy unidos desde niños, hasta tal punto que cuando murió Wanda entró en una profunda depresión. Fue ahí cuando decidió viajar y conocer mundo, hasta que de alguna manera había llegado a parar a la isla, donde se había quedado tras quedarse embarazada.

-Bueno, la conocí poco después de que él muriera. Ella se sentía muy sola y yo atado a...atado a una vida que no deseaba. Los dos nos dimos apoyo mutuo, así que podría decirse que también conectamos- Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco al recordar lo siguiente -Después...las cosas no acabaron bien, pero siempre he recordado a Wanda con cariño.

-Espera un momento, yo también la conocí durante ese verano- Intervino Bucky, asombrado -Recuerdo lo mucho que sufría por las noches, no paraba de llorar por Pietro. Yo la acompañé a esparcir sus cenizas por el mar, nunca olvidaré aquel momento- Su mirada se perdió en la nada por un momento, pensativo. Después volvió a enfocarse en los chicos –Como han dicho los señores, Wanda era toda una luchadora.

-Las casualidades van aumentando- Murmuró Stephen, evitando mencionar que él también la había conocido justo en esa época -Parece que nosotros también estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Billy, Teddy y Thomas tuvieron que forzar unas carcajadas para que no se notara lo nerviosos que se sentían.

Un rato después Víctor comenzó a tararear una canción que Billy y Tommy conocían bien, ya que su madre la había cantado en numerosas ocasiones cuando eran niños. Se miraron entre ellos un momento, hasta que al fin Thomas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿De dónde conoce esa canción, señor? Mamá nos la cantaba cuando éramos niños para que nos durmiéramos.

Era una canción que hablaba sobre una persona amada que se había visto obligada a partir, pero que esperaba reencontrarse pronto con su otra mitad. En su momento ellos no habían reparado en el tono tan melancólico de la letra, simplemente les había gustado porque era tranquila y los ayudaba a dormir por las noches. Su madre dejó de cantarla cuando crecieron, y hasta ese momento no habían vuelto a escucharla.

-Me la cantaba mi madre cuando no podía dormir de niño, Tommy- Sonrió Víctor –Yo se la enseñé a Wanda, también para calmar sus pesadillas con su hermano. Me quedo complacido de saber que la utilizó con vosotros, eso significa que funcionó.

-Era muy bonita- Señaló Billy, admirado.

Regresaron al barco un poco después, una vez que acabaron de comerse los aperitivos que Bucky había ofrecido. Esta vez el viaje fue en silencio, aunque Billy no dejaba de reflexionar sobre los datos que ahora tenía. No, seguía sin saber cuál de ellos era su padre, pero acababa de descubrir que no le importaba. Fuera cual fuera el que llevaba su sangre, estaría encantado con ello.

-¿Vendréis a mi boda, entonces?- Preguntó Billy una vez que llegaron al puerto.

-Claro, te lo prometemos- Dijo Bucky -Allí nos tendrás a los tres.

El barco comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez Billy no estaba nervioso, sino más bien emocionado.

* * *

Wanda pasó prácticamente todo el día durmiendo y siendo cuidada por Sam, por lo que no fue consciente de la escapada de sus hijos ni de las locuras que sus amigas estuvieran planeando. En un momento apareció Clint Barton, el granjero, para avisarles de que había llegado un nuevo huésped al hotel, y que por sus pintas parecía ser un multimillonario. Bromeó con que podían sacarle el dinero, lo que estresó aún más a Wanda. Sam terminó ocupándose del asunto, aunque Wanda tampoco sabía si fiarse demasiado de su buena voluntad.

Durante la tarde sus amigas despacharon a Sam, que se quejó de ser poco valorado y bromeó con dimitir, y obligaron a Wanda a levantarse para empezar a arreglarse. Ella tenía aún un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero sin duda se encontraba mucho mejor.

-¿Estáis locas? ¡No me pienso poner eso!- Exclamó Wanda, viendo el minúsculo vestido rojo que sus amigas querían que se pusiera -Ya no tengo edad, chicas, es demasiado...

-Sexy- Terminó Nat, con una sonrisa diabólica -Y te lo vas a poner porque esta es tu noche. ¡Vas a demostrarle al mundo que es momento de cometer locuras!

-Natasha no te dejará alternativa, Wanda, lo lamento- Al menos Okoye parecía sentirse culpable de verdad, aunque eso no servía del todo.

Wanda protestó todo lo posible, pero finalmente acabó cediendo ante sus amigas. Una vez con el vestido puesto tuvo que admitir que este se ceñía de manera espectacular a su cuerpo, remarcando toda su figura, y que la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva. Nat se encargó de plancharle el pelo, dejando que cayera en cascada por su espalda, mientras que Okoye se ocupó del maquillaje. Ellas dos se arreglaron después, una vez que se aseguraron de que Wanda ya no podía echarse para atrás. Okoye llevaba un vestido de seda azul claro, mientras que Nat había optado por uno negro casi tan descarado como el de Wanda.

Para cuando bajaron al jardín, Sam ya se había ocupado de organizarlo todo. Los camareros iban de un lado a otro colocando aperitivos en las mesas, así como llevando bebidas para los pocos invitados que iban llegando.

Wanda se cruzó con sus hijos no mucho después. Ellos estaban brindando por alguna razón que ella no comprendió en el momento.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó Billy, sorprendido cuando la vio -Estás muy guapa.

Tommy se quedó mirándola igual de sorprendido que su hermano. Su madre era hermosa por naturaleza, pero nunca la habían visto tan arreglada. En parte los hermanos se sentían culpables por ello, ya que Wanda había dedicado toda su vida a cuidarlos y nunca se había dedicado momentos para ella misma.

-Está preciosa, señora Maximoff- Dijo Teddy con sinceridad -Gracias por esta fiesta, señora.

-Si Wanda no se cuida, esta noche puede salir un futuro señor Maximoff- Bromeó Nat, ganándose una mirada horrorizada por parte de los gemelos y de la aludida.

-¡Oh, por favor, no!- Exclamó Wanda, ignorando a Nat y dando un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijos -Los únicos Maximoff que acepto en mi vida sois vosotros -Se giró hacia Teddy para pasarle el brazo por los hombros -Y próximamente tú, estoy deseando que te unas a la familia -Sonrió -Por eso quiero que dejes esa tontería de llamarme señora, te lo he dicho muchas veces, solo soy Wanda.

Teddy bajó la vista, feliz al mismo tiempo que avergonzado.

Aunque no era una despedida de soltero como tal, tanto Teddy como Billy agradecieron el gesto. No habían esperado una fiesta pre-boda, pero si esa estaba siendo tan genial, no imaginaban como podía ser la oficial.

Aunque Wanda seguía un poco bajada de ánimo, Natasha casi la obligó a alejarse de su asiento y bailar con ella. Cuando eran adolescentes habían acudido a clases de canto y baile juntas, por lo que sabían coordinarse en cualquier situación. Poco a poco motivaron al resto de personas, que se unieron a ellas rodeándolas en círculo.

-Tengo que reconocer que esta fiesta es lo que necesitaba- Bromeó Wanda, mientras Nat la obligaba a dar una vuelta completa –Realmente…- Se detuvo de golpe, al ver como tres hombres muy conocidos se aproximaban al lugar. Lanzó un grito ahogado e indicó con un gesto a Nat que mirara en su dirección -¿Qué hacen aquí otra vez?

-¿De verdad te tiraste a esos bombones en la misma época?- Silbó, mirando admirada a los tres hombres -¿Quién es el brazo de metal?

-¡Natasha! Céntrate- Se quejó Wanda, tirando de ella para alejarla de la pista de baile, y sobre todo de los tres hombres que cada vez estaban más cerca -¿Por qué han vuelto? ¡Yo los obligué a marcharse!

Wanda miró a un lado y a otro, preocupada, buscando a sus hijos. No localizó a ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco a Teddy.

Okoye se aproximó a ellas al ver que se habían alejado un poco. No tardó en darse cuenta de cuál era el problema, por lo que lanzó una mirada de disgusto en esa dirección.

-Quizá se han enterado de la fiesta y han decidido volver- Murmuró Nat, sin quitarles la vista de encima -¿De verdad acabaste mal con todos? Digo, sé que Víctor te hizo mucho daño, pero no sé qué pasó con los otros dos.

-Con Stephen todo fue bien, nos despedimos como amigos. Pero creo que Bucky se enamoró de mí, intentó tener más de lo que yo le daba, y te juro que me hubiera gustado dárselo, pero me encontró con el corazón roto.

-Entonces ve y habla con Stephen- Sugirió Okoye -¿Todo fue bien, no? Pues ve y pregúntale porque han vuelto, es tu mejor opción. Y quizá lo convenzas para que se vayan.

Wanda no lo tenía muy claro, pero antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, Nat tomó las riendas del asunto y fue en su busca. Wanda quiso salir corriendo mientras veía como Nat invitaba a bailar a Stephen, pero Okoye no la dejó. Acto seguido vieron como Nat susurraba algo en su oído, provocando que este mirara en la dirección de Wanda.


End file.
